


Short of Breath

by YumKiwiDelicious



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anne takes Gilberts breath away literally, Asthma, Asthma attack during sexy times, F/M, Gilberts super in love with Anne, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumKiwiDelicious/pseuds/YumKiwiDelicious
Summary: Gilbert Blythe gets a little too excited during an intimate moment with Anne Shirley || Modern/College AU





	Short of Breath

They had done this a few times before. Not enough where it was always a definite end to the evening, but enough where he wasn’t surprised when her fiery speech about why the amount of women in STEM was a disgrace to their generation turned into a fiery makeout session that moved from his desk to his standard double dorm room bed where they flopped down in a mess of sweaters and lecture notes. They hadn’t really talked about it with each other and she had sworn him to secrecy on pain of death and a strongly worded email to his father back in their hometown of Avonlea so he hadn’t talked about it with anyone else either. He wasn’t even positive she had told Diana.

It had been weird the first time, Gilbert Blythe and Anne Shirley twisting around together on itchy sheets and a too hard mattress, but it had been enjoyable. Surprisingly so. The second time as well. And the third. She no longer scrambled to dress and exit immediately after, but instead lazed about with him in the nude talking lowly of classes and dreams and limitations and the ever approaching future. He secretly counted himself lucky to have the privilege of walking his fingers along the expanse of her figure, his stubby nails tracing the constellations of her freckles.

He tried to do it now, large hands framing her waist as she rode him, red hair falling over her pale breasts as she panted. Anne liked this position because she got to be in charge and Gilbert liked this position because he got to stare up at her in awe, the fading sunlight peeking in from between the blinds. She was beautiful atop him, all slender limbs and a quivering presence. She kept her eyes closed for the majority and Gilbert just hoped it wasn’t so she could imagine someone else because he wouldn’t have traded his spot for anything in the world.

Her tiny pants and moans were music to his ears as she rolled her hips on to him and he sighed blissfully through his lips, swollen from kissing, “Oh, Anne.”

She huffed a laugh, eyes fluttering open momentarily to catch his gaze and he gasped at what he saw there. Genuine care and understanding that could only be born of years of friendship and nights of promise. Anne Shirley was there in his bed not because she wanted to be with somebody, but because she wanted to be with him. 

Gilbert was so grateful.

And he liked her so much.

And he maybe loved her.

And…

He couldn’t breathe.

The realisation wasn’t as immediately startling as it maybe should have been because Gilbert wasn’t ashamed to admit that Anne often took his breath away. But when it didn’t come back after a few beats his eyes grew wider just the slightest amount as hers slid closed again. He tried to inhale, but the action stuttered and froze somewhere in his chest and left him with a too tight feeling in his abdomen. He tried to exhale, but that just left him more uncomfortable than before and with even less air.

Gilbert’s weak attempts at breath had produced a muttering of noises that Anne heard, but completely misinterpreted as she coyly asked him if he ‘liked that’ and seemed to redouble her efforts atop him. A spike of pleasure rushed through his groin as a shiver of alarm shot down his spine. Gilbert tried to sit up, careful that his grip on the redhead’s waist didn’t become bruising in his panic, and the new position simultaneously eased some of the pressure on his chest and drove his amazingly still erect penis further into Anne.

“Oh, Gil!” she gasped, reaching down to grip his shoulders in bony fingers. He grimaced severely, hating to ruin this moment, but feeling himself start to become light headed. It’d been years since he had an attack, but it felt just the same.

“Anne.”

“Yes!”

“Anne…”

“Yes, yes, ye-!”

“Anne!”

Whatever she heard in his voice finally caused the young woman to pause her grinding and blink down at her partner. After knowing her for years, Gilbert recognized the minute irritation that flitted across her eyes before she noticed his strained expression. She pulled off of him though stayed poised in his lap, bare butt resting against his legs, freckled face morphing into a look of surprised concern. His erection was quickly fleeing the scene without her heady warmth surrounding it.

“Gil…?”

“Get me my inhaler.”

The sentence came out slow and low and clearly lacking oxygen, but Anne caught it and immediately sprang into action. As Gilbert lowered himself back to the bed on trembling arms, his old enemy frantically dove for his desk, yanking drawers open and throwing notebooks and papers aside to find the inhaler she knew was stored there. She had insisted he keep it there after finding out he kept it in his suitcase for hometrips under his bed. The whole time she searched she was reprimanding him under her breath, entire body going pink.

“Cannot believe you didn’t say something sooner,” she grumbled, moving to the second drawer when the first proved useless, “And that you don’t keep your stuff more organized to- AHA!”

If not for the fact he was struggling to draw even the smallest breath, Gilbert would’ve laughed at the way Anne held the inhaler over her head in triumph before bounding back into bed. He bounced under her as she crawled up his body, flyaway hairs sticking to her sweaty chest and shoulders when she shook the device. He wanted to smile and call her beautiful, but then she was shoving the mouthpiece between his lips and pressing down on the canister with an animalistic urgency. He gasped as the unpleasant tasting medicine sprayed over his tongue and the back of his throat. 

Anne pulled away while he continued to inhale, knowing from having seen his various attacks in their adolescence that he had to hold his breath and wait before going for another dose. While he held his breath, he studied her openly. She was perched up higher on his torso now, bare lower half smearing slick along his stomach as she watched him. The sexual heat had gone from the moment, but a different sort of warmth was spreading all over him. Her eyes seemed to be flitting back and forth between his face and his chest as she waited for it to collapse and expand again. When he felt comfortable, Gil let it and watched the relief that flooded through the fairy creature that shared his bed. 

He reached out and took the inhaler from her, giving himself another dose just to be safe as Anne rolled off to lay at his side. They were both panting lightly and layed in silence as their breaths slowed and evened out. Through the wall Gilbert could hear his dorm neighbor listening to awful headbanger music.

“So…” Anne said after a time, drawing Gilbert’s eye, “That was...exciting.”

The young man blanched, sitting up and busying himself with untangling the blanket and throwing it over their naked bodies to hide his blush. The young woman kept Gilbert in her sites though and he could see a smug smile forming on her face when he finally settled down again.

“Yeah,” he cleared his throat, staring at a spot just over her left eyebrow, “Sorry about that.”

She drew him back into honest eye contact with a light punched aimed to his shoulder. He blinked at her. She was smiling sincerely now. 

“You’re an idiot,” she grouched, scooting under his arm once he was fully rested on his back, the inhaler held in the hand that wasn’t finding its way to her slender shoulder. “I’m glad I put that stupid thing in your desk. If I’d left it where you’d put it, who knows what would’ve happened.”

Staring at the ceiling, Gilbert chuckled half in amusement and half in astonishment that this was his life. That he got to have semi-regular sex with Anne Shirley and that Anne Shirley knew where his inhaler was and how to use it properly. He brought his other arm up and over to wrap around her and she brought her cool cheek to his chest with a sigh. He kissed her flaming hair and she kissed his chest

Gilbert was so grateful.

And he liked her so much.

And he maybe loved her.

“Wanna try that again?”

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea few months ago after watching an interview with Pete Davidson where he describes having an asthma attack during sex. It just struck me as something very Gilbert because you KNOW he'd be so excited to be there and so secretly in love with Anne that if he had a history of asthma it'd be kicked up XD
> 
> Hope you all liked it.  
> Here's the interview! h t t p s :// w w w .y o u t u b e. c o m/ w a t c h?v = XyrXaiVrOhE


End file.
